


Can Chris Argent 'Nope' Hard Enough?

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, chris argent is wonderful, there is kissing in this, you should all be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: Hot Stallison Makeout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Chris Argent 'Nope' Hard Enough?

Stiles let Allison push him down onto her bed, let her straddle him. He let her run her hands over his chest, down to the hem to push it up. He leaned into the blunt press of her nails scraping up, closing his eyes at the sensation. The way fire seemed to bloom under her touch and his breath became labored. The way she just molded to him and gave her hips little rolling rocks, making it that much harder to focus, to think of anything past _want, need, give me_.

"Allison," he moaned making her lean down and kiss him.

It was all lips and a hint of teeth from her and he wanted more. He took control, flipping them so her legs could hook behind his back, so he could pull her up and grind down like he couldn't when on his back, tongue running on her lips, asking for permission. Needed her permission to continue. Die without it.

Her hands pulled his shirt off, parting the kiss for a second, making Stiles huff in agitation as she threw it across the room. A second too long in his opinion. Stiles went back, biting lightly on her lower lip, to remind her he's there, and soothing it away with his tongue.

She moaned, rolling her hips into his again and getting an echo of the moan. 

He trailed chaste kisses down her chin, to her jaw, to her neck. He lightly bit down on her skin, feeling her rise into the pressure for more.

"Stiles, please," she whimpered. Showing him she needed him just as much as he needed her. That he was in control and at the same time they were equal, because he needed her just as much. Pupils, blown so wide, looked to the pale flushed face of the Argent.

He shuddered at the sight of her, and grinned widely. “Please what?” he asked sweetly.

She gave him a pouting face, hand going to twine in his hair and pull him down, as if that was explanation enough.

He chuckled, but bit down harder, knowing she wanted it rough, wanted it harder than he was giving. That’s exactly why he was going so slow. 

He sucked, and bit, trying to leave a mark to remember. So she wouldn’t forget.

His fingers found the hem of her shirt, tugging it a little to expose her stomach, his fingers ghosting over the skin. She tried to arch her back into it, but Stiles pulled away completely. 

He bit down hard, making her gasp and moan.

He licked it, tonguing over the sensitive flesh before blowing on it, making her flinch.

He drew away to admire the nice sized bruise that would probably hurt like a bitch later. 

She shivered, eyes closed tight. 

Stiles pulled the shirt over Allison’s head, watching Goosebumps raise as his fingers ghosted a pattern on her stomach. She smiled.   
He leaned back down, capturing her mouth, feeling the fight for dominance before Allison won, Stiles giving in. He parted to let her breathe.

"I love you," she panted.

"I love you too," he whispered, looking at her like she was a goddess, something to be worshiped. It made her heart flutter and for her to pull him back into a kiss that made Stiles make a deep sound of approval in his chest.

And that’s the time Chris walked in. 

Both teens heads whipped around to see the intruder before horror spread on each face, in varying degrees.

He glared at Stiles for a second before shrugging. “Not a werewolf,” he said easily as he walked out, closing the door.


End file.
